garoumushfandomcom-20200214-history
Dagny Eriksen
Firefly.jpg DagPortrait.jpg DagStand.jpg CrinosPRact.jpg Current Information RP Hooks * Can be found at Edgewood, often cooking. * Fairly accepting of- and gets along decently with- most Garou and Kin from other tribes. ** Individuals are judged as individuals. * Advocate for the Underdogs. * On a personal quest about her fucked up head. * Is involved with the Hermitage. Logs :: Log Journal Sheet ; Advantages : : Backgrounds: Kin 2 | Contacts 1 | Resources 2 | Totem 2 | Pure Breed 1 ; Gifts * Persuasion * Mindspeak * Resist Pain * Dreamspeak * Might of Thor Rites Onscreen History Common Knowledge A Get of Fenris Galliard who firsted when she was put to gunpoint by Chris ~Walks-in-Darkness~ while out on a walk. She had a kinfetch, and so the garou found her with little trouble. She was picked up in October of '07 and settled into Garou life fairly well. Throughout her cubhood, she packed with a number of other cubs in an informal pack called Mischief. She received most of her combat training from Gunnar ~Rune-Scar~, with additional teaching from Saul ~Hunts-Wisely~. Her Galliard'ing has been overseen by several, but the tutors of note remain: Kaz ~Ears-to-the-Ground~, and Poe ~Thick-Blood~. Along with cub training, she also learned her first 0-level Rite before starting/completing her Rite of Passage. In March of 2008, she completed her Rite of Passage and was named Cliath by Jamethon ~Reflection's-Howl~. After the death of Cael ~North-Star~, the remaining members of Mischief remained together, though their plans for officially forming a formal Pack had been disrupted. Riley was sent to New York. Without Riley, Dag had few reasons to remain in Saint Claire and decided to travel to Norway. From 2009-2012, Dagny lived in the Sept of the Seven Hammers in Svalbard, Norway. During her stay, she challenged and gained the rank of Fostern, as well as a new deed-name, Fells-the-Wyrm-with-the-Spear-of-Huginn. The challenge included a battle with a Wyrm-tainted creature which inflicted lasting damage to Dagny's memory, which could not be corrected by healing. Since the battle, Dagny has difficulty committing new information to long-term memory, and also has trouble recalling details of preexisting long-term memories. She remembers broad summaries, but very few specifics. Dag returned to the Sept in April of 2012 and remained. She kept to herself for the majority of the time, until late 2013, when she returned to Norway out of obligation. Once that was fulfilled, however, she returned to St. Claire stating that her ties to the Seven Hammers would no longer be an issue, and that she is home for good. Word has circulated, though, that the Galliard's ability to do Galliard Stuff is now fairly limited, due to a battle scar that has some lingering, and worsening effects. Former Names :: Fenrir's-Voice-of-Blades (Cliath Deed Name), Given by Jamethon :: Exalts-the-Hearts-of-Garou / Hearts-Exalted (Rite Name), Given by Poe :: Firefly (or: Butt-that-gleams-in-the-night) (Cub Name), Given by Cael :: Quick-to-Join (Cub Name), Given by Hal :: Rides-the-Blow (Cub Sparring Name), Given by Chris Past Packs :: Mischief (informal cub-pack) :: Polaris (Informal Cliath Pack) :: Hrafngard (Sept of the Seven Hammers) Positions :: Hidden Walk: ::: Beta, then Alpha of Mischief :: Seven Hammers: ::: Master of the Howl ::: Beta, then Alpha of Hrafngard OOC Date Statistics *'Creation Date': Oct 22, 2007 *'Creation Rank': Cub (0) *'Rank Promotion Dates': Mar 28, 2008 (Cliath), 2010 (Fostern), 2012 (Adren) *'''Departure Date: '''Current Category:Get of Fenris Category:Galliard Category:Homid Category:Adren Category:Past PCs